


Eternity

by LunarNightRomance



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarNightRomance/pseuds/LunarNightRomance
Summary: Amelia Jones and her family are part of a race thought to be extinct called "Eternals". An Eternals sole purpose is to wipe out the Vampire race. Amelia is determined to hunt down and kill every vampire that crosses her path, that is until she met Ivan Braginsky. Ivan is a vampire who is haunted by his horrific past. Ivan and Amelia both feel an intense soul-binding attraction towards each other. However, can Amelia truly love a vampire, the same beings she was raised to destroy? Can both Ivan and Amelia defeat the evil outside forces, that threatens to tear them apart?





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> It starts off with a slight usuk, but don't worry it's definitely rusame.

Amelia felt a mix of emotions course through her —surprise, happiness, love, and desire— as she looked up at the man looming over her, a man she knew well. He had a very handsome face, the type that most would describe as a "pretty boy", delicate yet manly. He had deep gorgeous emerald eyes, and tousled champagne colored hair that Amelia loved to run her fingers through. His body was lean yet held a slight muscular tone.

 "Oh, Arthur." Amelia sighed breathlessly.

Amelia took notice of the fact that Arthur's upper body was exposed. She looked down at herself and gasped. She was naked. Completely naked. Amelia was just about to move her arms to cover herself but stopped.

_Wait. of course, I'm naked._ Amelia thought. _This is a dream._

She knew it was a dream. She'd had this dream over and over again for a long time now. She knew what was going to happen next and how it ended. She also knew that Arthur would never look at her with such an intense desire in the waking world.  Amelia felt disappointment and sadness surge through her, but quickly pushed the negative emotions aside.

_It doesn't matter that this is a dream because he's here and he's mine._ Amelia let the thought comfort her as she let her mind and body surrender to the dream.

Arthur's fingers slowly and sensuously started to slide up Amelia's plush sensitive thighs. His hands moved from her thighs up to her lower abdomen. Amelia began to feel herself quake under his gentle touch as his fingers were trailing higher and higher to her large breasts. He began teasing her nipple between his fingers. Eliciting a soft moan that escaped her lips. This was all Amelia ever wanted, the love of her life to desire her, to want her, to love her as much as she loved him. Amelia wrapped her arms over Arthur's shoulders pulling him down so his chest was smashed against her breasts and kissed him deeply.

Amelia kissed Arthur with such passion as memories of them flitted to her mind. Memories of them growing up together. Exploring, learning, and getting into trouble (well she got them into trouble Arthur just had to get them out of punishment). Arthur always being there for her when she needed a shoulder to lean on. Amelia was absolutely in love with him.

Amelia laid there losing herself in their heated kiss. Then something unexpected happen that shocked her. Arthur slipped his tongue into her mouth and his kisses became more intense, rough, and possessive. Arthur has never done this to her in all the other previous dreams. His lips which were warm moments before felt... different, like a pleasant mixture of hot and cold. Everything felt different. Even his shoulders beneath her hands. The atmosphere of the dream itself felt.... frigid. Like the temperature dropped, or she was laying outside in the snow, no longer laying on a warm lavish bed.

_Arthur?_

Amelia pulled away from his bruising kiss. She looked up and gasped her entire body went rigid with shock. _This...isn't... Arthur..._ Amelia slowly thought, as she was staring straight into the face of the most attractive man she has ever laid eyes upon.

The man's eyes were the most unique color she has ever seen, they glinted like amethysts. He stared at her with such a lustful knowing gaze, it felt as if he could see straight through her soul. He had beautiful short platinum blond hair that glowed wonderfully under the moonlight. His face had a very strong distinctive nose and full lips. His skin was incredibly pale yet beautiful and flawless. His shoulders were much broader than Arthur’s. He also had a much larger and muscular frame. He was so handsome that he looked like he could have been carved out of marble, no, not even the most breathtaking marble statue could compare to the beauty of the strange man who was now leaning over her. He was just so... unnaturally beautiful. No one could possibly look this perfect in real life.

The man moved his head downward hovering just over Amelia's breasts and stopped. His gaze flicked upward looking straight into her eyes "May I?" he asked quietly his strong accent sent a powerful tremor throughout Amelia's body. She couldn't place the accent but she knew she loved the way it sounded. It sounded like velvet kisses and a promise of something forbidden.

"Ah, um, yes?" Amelia replied feeling so flustered she wasn't exactly sure how to respond to the handsome stranger.  _Why did I say yes?!_   _I don't even know him!_ Amelia mentally scolded herself. _Wait! That's right this is a dream. He doesn't even exist! So, it's fine, right?_ Amelia thought trying to reassure and calm herself.

The man flicked his tongue over Amelia's nipple once. Her body stiffened in response throwing her out of her internal mental struggle. He clasped his mouth over her nipple and began to suck, his tongue swirling over the little bud. "Ah!" Amelia cried out as she felt a strong intense heat fill her body. He moved his head to the other breast giving it the same treatment. Amelia's upper body lifted toward the stranger giving him more of her breasts. He began to lick, nip, and tease at her breasts and collarbone as his hands skillfully rove her entire body. His every touch setting her body aflame. His hand reached the apex of her thighs his fingers touching her hot, wet folds.  He worked a finger inside her slowly pumping in and out, his thumb slowly circled her clit. Amelia groaned at the wonderful feeling and wrapped her arms around the attractive man.  She wanted more of this intense and incredible feeling. As if sensing her need he worked a second finger inside her stretching her further. He began to pump his fingers faster and faster. Amelia squeezed her eyes shut and her head whipped from side to side, as an amazing burning and freezing sensation enveloped her body. She felt his third finger push inside her. She moaned and clawed at the man's back drawing blood. She couldn't help but writhe in absolute pleasure.

"Please!" Amelia screamed, as the amazing feeling intensified, her body feeling like it could burst into a million pieces. The man rubbed his thumb against her sensitive clit. That was all she needed as an orgasm ripped right through her. Her body convulsed with such force it left Amelia completely breathless.

Amelia panted heavily, trying to get air into her lungs after her literal breathtaking experience. The man began gently pushing her short wheat colored hair away from her face and neck. He looked her straight in the eyes very intently, not breaking eye contact even once. It unnerved Amelia greatly. "What's-," Amelia was interrupted suddenly by the handsome man's hauntingly beautiful voice. "You're mine, and mine only. You were made for me, and me alone. We will be together for an eternity." he said his voice filled with such absolute certainty. His fingers clasped around Amelia's lower jaw and moved her head to the side exposing her neck. Amelia felt confusion. Not sure what to do or even say. Then she saw it. His lips pulled back a bit exposing fangs. That elongated until the tips touched his bottom lip.

_A vampire!_ Amelia thought in horror as she felt her heart hammering in her chest. The warmth that surrounded her body vanished leaving behind an icy grip of fear. Amelia tried to move her body to scramble away from him, but his body pinned her own. Even her arms and legs suddenly felt too heavy to lift. She watched in despair as he leaned toward her neck, his mouth open wide to sink his fangs deep into her.

" **NO**!" Amelia screamed as he bit into her neck. A numbing grip of darkness overcame her as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw were glittering purple eyes and hear the distant shout of her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic. I want to thank Galactic_Ink for editing my fanfiction. I hope you all like it! Please leave a review if you want. I would love to hear what you think of it.


End file.
